BEREAVEMENT CORE DESCRIPTION: The Bereavement Core conducts the two complementary types of research: theoretical studies to identify modifiable risk and protective factors that lead to the development of mental health problems in bereaved children; and intervention studies to test whether changing these factors prevents the occurrence of these problems. Specific aims include: 1) testing the effects of occurrence of these problems. Specific aims include: 1) testing the effects of experimentally changing risk and protective factors on the development of mental health problems in children; 2) study of the trajectory of change in mental health problems and grief over time following parental death; 3) testing the effects of individual children level variables in this context; 4) testing the effects of individual child level variables in this context; 4) testing the effects of family variables on the development of children's mental health problems; 5) testing relations between caregiver/parental grief, caregiver/parental mental health problems, and children's mental health problems; and 6) conducting a five-year follow up of their intervention sample.